Afraid to shoot strangers
by Kuraudiachan
Summary: When Lucian is forced to confront Vayne, he seems unable to properly react. He has never had this problem before in the League, and has no idea what could be causing it... or does he?
1. The First Match

Hello there! This is my very first fanfic! This is not a pairing I like (I don't dislike it either), it's just a request for a friend, who must really love these two together. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Lucian P.O.V.<p>

My first match of the day. Nothing special about it, really. I was feeling pretty confident, going bot with Nami, until I noticed that my opponent was Vayne. There was something about her… something that made me fear her, but admire her at the same time.

As soon as she looked at me, she laughed cockily. She was so pretty, too… I gawped at her unintentionally.

"Well, we've won already." Who was she talking to? I charged forward, to hit her in her smug face, when something grabbed me and dragged me into a bush.

I could hear Nami screaming my name and healing me a bit, but it was too late. I had already been stunned and was unable to move. I quickly flashed back into safety and brushed myself off.

"Blitzcrank… what a bugger" I murmured to myself, feeling wobbly. I could not let my guard down again!

"Go back to base!" The mermaid-like thing told me, but I refused. "You've got low health."

"I'll survive." I stayed under the turret, drinking my only health potion and dealing basic attacks to enemy minions. She was so ahead from me, already level three, while I was still level one.

Nami was trying to hit her, but she dodged every attack skilfully.

"She's good…" I told myself, mesmerized again by her… "Too good…" My eyes narrowed, but I tried to stay calm. I told my support that we needed to focus on the minions, and staying alive.

I got too close to the bush again, and was dragged in by that robot thing, and, before I knew it, Vayne had drawn First Blood.

I was humiliated. I bought more potions, and, after I revived, tried to stay calm and focused, my head high.

She was there, in front of me, before I even knew. She smiled crookedly and lowered her sunglasses, to look me in the eye.

"Beware!" She said, lowering her crossbow and pretending to aim at me. "I'm a tough one." She was level four now, but Nami had warded the bush and there was no sight of Blitzcrank around.

"SS bot" I told my team.

"Now's our chance, Lucian" My support spoke, and I nodded. She hit her first with her aqua prison. She was momentarily suspended, that's when I had to act. I fired my piercing light at her, but… missed. She broke free from the spell, rolled on the floor and hit me once, creating a ring around me.

"What the…?" I thought to myself, but before I could act, a second ring was around my body. I managed to hit her with my ardent blaze, but then she hit me a third time, causing me a mayor decline in my health. Nami healed me and pressured me to get up and going again, but I couldn't…

I was on the floor, staring up at her beautiful face. It showed no mercy as she started dealing basic attacks again. I hit her with my piercing light, levelled up to 3, dashed away from her, hit her again with ardent blaze while my support had been using ebb and flow, to hit her and heal me. The siren had blessed me to make my attacks stronger and now Vayne and I were on low health.

"We can do this" I told my companion. She nodded reassuringly and tried trapping our opponent with her first ability, but Vayne had rolled again, and hit me. The ring appeared. I dashed to hide behind Nami so that the Night's Hunter was forced to hit her instead of me.

I tried to hit her with ardent blaze, but she dodged it and it hurt a minion. I looked at myself and noticed I had a ring on me again. I growled as I shot her twice in a row, and then used piercing light on her. I was about to dash out of the way and then hit her twice, but there were two rings around me, and, before I could move, I was dead again.

I screamed in frustration while I was suspended in the reviving area. I could still see what was going on in the battle field, even if it was all grey.

Blitzcrank appeared out of nowhere, with a buff, grabbed Nami, taking her by surprise and stunning her while Vayne started dealing basic attacks. She did a barrel roll before hitting her a third time, doing a double kill and going on a killing spree.

I revived then, hearing Nami whispering sorry to me from the area I'd just come out of. I shook my head at her, and told her it wasn't her fault, they were just too strong for us.

As I walked down the lane, I asked how our team was, and if we could get ganked.

Our Veigar in mid lane was beating Ahri for the third time, Nasus, top, was taking a break from Akali at the base, and our jungle Rengar was coming our way, but their Shaco was nowhere to be seen.

"Seems like it's a good moment for a tremendous shut down for the hunter lady" the tiger thing said "Blitzcrank and Vayne are having an argument."

They were indeed. She was angry at him for leaving to get some stupid buff that he didn't even need, and he seemed to be annoyed at being pushed around by her.

I stayed under our turret, killing minions and waiting for the right moment. I dodged the robot's grab and waited for Nami to appear.

"Remember, team, we're going for the bint." He hissed. "There can only be one hunter on the league, and that's me."

He jumped on her while Nami trapped her in the aqua prison and I fired my piercing light, then two shots. She rolled away, hit Rengar and tried to back away.

Blitzcrank walked slowly backwards while the three of us from the purple team chased after them. The robot got our jungle in his grab, and pulled him under their turret, stunning him. He had two rings on him by then, and, as he was hit one third time by her, he lost a shitload of health.

"DO something!" he screamed, trying to break free. The turret's beam was taking a lot of his life, but he flashed out of the way, and Nami healed the both of us. He started drinking a health potion while I tried hitting Vayne, who was on low health, but the robot kept getting in the way. I wasn't even denting him. He laughed, while I noticed the rings were back. I was starting to get annoyed. Was I really letting my guard down? It was impossible…

Nami trapped her again and Rengar rushed back to try and hit her, but she hit him twice before he was on her, rolled, and hit him a third time, killing him and going on a rampage.

"Kill her, Lucian!" our jungle screamed at me "C'MON NOW! She's on low health."

I fired at her, missed and she made me fall over, then walked up to me. It seemed no one else was there, just us. I stared into her beautiful covered up eyes, gawping at her again, unable to properly think, properly react.

I could hear distant screaming in the background, but I couldn't understand any of it, I just wanted to look at her, at how pretty she was… at…how strong she seemed, how…

The rings, they were on me again. I tried to focus again, realizing that I could kill her with one shot, but I didn't. I didn't move, didn't do anything, just stare at her in disbelief, frozen to the ground while she killed me again.

"OMG, LUCIAN!" I heard someone cry out, but I was in a different land once again… one I hadn't been in for a very long time.

"Shut down!" A woman's voice boomed into the battle ground. Veigar had trotted down from mid lane to finish her off, dodging Blitzcrank's grab and going back up again.

Everyone started massively screaming at each other.

"Lucian, you NOOB! You stood there getting KILLED!" Rengar growled at me from the base, buying new stuff. "That's the last time I'm ganking you, you useless human."

Nami was trying to defend our turret, but was anxiously asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing!" I lied, biting my upper lip and narrowing my eyes. "You could've helped some more, y'know."

She apologized frantically, but deep inside we both new it'd been my fault that we'd done so badly, and nothing could make me forget that I had not only let my guard down, but also just stood there, not even defending myself.

I revived, and walked as quickly as I could to help my teammate defend.

"Blitzcrank, you're seriously putting me off. Are you even trying to help me kill them!?" Vayne protested from the land of the dead.

"Ha! Fools!" Veigar retorted. "Stop blaming each other for your own incompetence."

"This team sucks" Our jungle grumbled. "I'll go help Nasus."

We lost the match. We surrendered after Shaco had baited us bot and did a double kill with the help of Vayne, lost the first turret and then lost track of the three of them. We tried pushing, but they'd killed Veigar, and destroyed the turret in mid. Rengar was huffing and puffing, and asking us to get together top, because we knew that that was where they were heading. I killed Akali, got screamed at by our jungler, telling me I'd ksed him, and we got baited once again. I fell at the hands of Vayne, and she did a double kill when she murdered Nami. She got shut down by Rengar with the help of Nasus, but they soon got killed, the latter by Blitzcrank and the other by Shaco, both helped by Ahri. They pushed top, and we had lost the three turrets when they went for the dragon.

The Pridestalker didn't want to surrender, so he tried leading the team. He commanded us to put up wards everywhere and then meet mid, but his plan failed as Nami was ambushed by Shaco, and he destroyed the ward she'd just placed, then walked in on us from behind. Rengar disappeared into the shadows and it was up to Nasus, Veigar and me to kill Vayne and Ahri, as Akali was nowhere to be seen.

Veigar stunned them and hit the first one with his dark matter, taking half of her life away, while Nasus used his wither to make her unable to escape quickly, and then placed his spirit fire on both of them, draining their lives slowly away. Rengar had been hiding in a bush and pounced on her, killing her quicker than we'd imagined.

I had been focusing on Ahri all this time, while she had been trying to kill the evil yordle, but after Vayne was killed, the tiger went for her. She died, leaving Veigar on low health. He was recalling when a hand shot out from a bush, grabbing him and taking him away. He was killed by Shaco, who created a clone of himself, confusing all of us. I tried shooting at Blitzcrank, but he had already fled the scene.

Nasus, who'd only killed Akali once, and had died twice at her hands, proposed the surrender vote, which was agreed by everyone except one.

It was a miserable game. We'd been humiliated, especially me, who'd been defenceless when confronted by Vayne, but, why her? Why now?

We were teletransported back into the summoning room, were the watching fans were praising the winning team.

"GG, everybody!" Vayne shouted at us "Easy."

"Well played" I snapped back. My pride had crumbled into dust, and I didn't want to stay there longer. I walked out and went to my dormitory.

As soon as I reached what I called home nowadays, I laid on the bed and tried to think right.

What was she making me feel?

Senna…


	2. The Second Match

The second part is up! Sorry if it's so boring, It'll get better, I swear. Thanks for reading :D

* * *

><p>Lucian's P.O.V.<p>

I was awoken by the announcer's booming voice in my room.

"Lucian, your next match will be in an hour's time."

I got up, stretching and yawning. I felt disorientated until I remembered we all had our personalized warning calls, so we didn't oversleep or forget. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was four o'clock. Damnit! I'd missed lunch. How long had I been sleeping here?

I walked over to the door and slumped over it, still feeling groggy. Ugh, I was so hungry… I went to my kitchen to see if there was anything there and I only felt emptier inside when there was nothing to be found.

I grabbed my guns from the coffee table and made my way to the league's canteen, to see if there was a way to get some grub.

"Yeah, there are some leftovers. Help yourself." The lady told me, pointing in the right direction with her thumb. "Just be snappy about it."

The food at that place was free for all champions, but not very nice, but I wasn't going to refuse it. I choose a random seat in front on the huge TV that was showing a live match. I quickly ate the food I had while not taking my eyes away from the screen. The purple team had less kills and were behind in turrets, but they'd managed to steal baron and seemed to have a plan.

I finished eating before the match ended, and, as I wasn't that interested in the result, I headed over to the summoning room ten minutes early. Teemo was there too, probably preparing for battle. He just nodded when he saw me and kept quiet.

Soon the room got filled with the players and it wasn't long before the announcer told us to take our places. I had to go to the blue base, were the five of us were cramped.

"Everyone, get ready. The game's about to start." The announcer's voice boomed at us as we were teletransported into the virtual base. It was an ARAM.

We wished each other good luck as we started buying our kits. Our team was formed by Garen, Volibear, Fizz, Teemo and me. I hadn't been paying attention at who was on their team, a mistake I was regretting at that particular moment.

I started walking up the lane as our surroundings started breaking apart around us. I sighed and stopped, staying underneath my turret. This time I was going to play it safe and do great!

Teemo hid in the bush with Fizz, and the rest of my teammates gathered around me.

I heard a now very familiar laugh. I thought I was going insane.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Lucian." That voice… it… it couldn't be! No, no, no!

"V-V-Vayne..." I stammered. As soon as I noticed that I was acting like a fool, I tried to compose myself.

The woman in question appeared, her harpoon raised, her smile, crooked.

"I thought Caitlyn was supposed to be in this match" Garen said, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, she was." The hunter said. Behind her, her teammates were appearing. Zilean, Brand, Vi and Soraka. "Caitlyn was… feeling unwell. Yeah, let's say that."

The girl with pink hair growled audibly as she clenched her huge gauntlets.

"I had to cover for her." Vayne said arrogantly.

"Minions have spawned!"

"Zilean's not gonna die on his own" Our bear snapped in disgust. "Let's get on with this."

"Focus Vayne!" I yelled over the commotion, although my intentions were to actually avoid her, but I soon heard laughing.

"Yeah, you do that!" Garen shouted at me. "CHARGE!"

Volibear activated his rolling thunder, and running fast, grabbed the Chronokeeper he hated so much and threw him into our turret. He roared, slowing him down. Vi punched him and Vayne started dealing basic attacks. Brand was shooting fire from the floor and Soraka was trying to keep away from all of it, but Fizz dashed on to her and started prodding her with his trident. Their team started focusing on him, so he jumped on his weapon to get to the safety of our turret. Garen was spinning wildly and Zilean had managed to get away, his health quite low. Teemo had been trying to shoot them from his hiding place, but Vi had decided to hunt him down. The bear and the Might of Demacia went in the bush after her, but she punched her way out. Brand and Vayne were slowly taking their health away, so they both retreated, and I tried to hit the fire man, hiding behind minions, but they soon got killed. Zilean only got closer to us to put a bomb on me, and Fizz took his chance and dashed to him, killing him as he walked away as he had ignited him. He hopped on his trident as we heard "First blood!" and laughed as soon as he was out of the way.

Volibear praised him and charged to Vi, who flashed out of the way. The bear was nearly killed by Vayne and Brand, but his passive kicked in as he ran away. Garen charged, and started spinning, hurting the hunter and the fire man. Teemo finally came out of the bush, following the two of them as they escaped, shooting darts at them. I dashed behind, shot my ardent blaze at him, and the woman turned around for one second, to fire at me. There was a ring around my body, and when I wanted to fire back, I noticed that Soraka had silenced me.

Volibear and Fizz came up from behind, and now we had them cornered at their turret.

I dodged what I could, but Vayne's rings were around me, she rolled and then hit me a third time. I clenched my teeth as I tried to hit her with my piercing light. I was on low health, so I took a potion, stepping back for a few seconds. When I came up, I was surprised by Vi's punch, which made my team focus on her. She was killed instantly, and, before I knew it, the hunter had murdered me. Again.

We were pushing. We had destroyed their turret, and all of the champions in our team had at least one kill when Vayne decided to taunt me.

"Lucian!" She called for me. I tighten my grip on my guns, and looked at her. She lowered her own weapon, as if to show me that she wasn't going to fire.

"What is it?" I growled, trying to remove all emotion from my voice, but failed miserably.

"Well, I was wondering…. what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" I pretended I wasn't _that_ interested in the conversation, and started shooting the minions around us.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked bluntly. It halted me.

"What?" Was I being baited? I looked around. I knew that Fizz and Teemo were hiding in the bush next to us, and Garen and Volibear were both dead, but, where were her teammates? Why was no one doing anything? What was going on?

"Are you trying to act like a gentleman or something? It won't work with me, I'll show you no mercy."

I lifted the gun in my right hand and cocked it sideways, like I liked best. I pointed it at her, but she just laughed, amused, when she noticed I wasn't going to do anything.

"Do you have the hots for me?" The left corner of her lip curved into a smile when I gaped at her. "So… it _is_ that."

I heard Fizz say "wow" while I tried to stare at the woman standing in front of me, anger starting to boil up inside me.

"C'mon, nigger" she growled, not joking anymore. "Hit me with your best shot."

My eyes widened, and I just looked at her in shock. I couldn't believe it… What had I done to her so that she would insult me like that…? What did this mean? Why had she called me that…? Was she…racist?

"She's trying to _provoke_ you, Lucian!" Teemo yelled at me. "She wants you to _shoot_ her!"

Oh… yeah… it _had_ to be that. She hadn't meant it, right? Her words had hurt me nonetheless, but before I knew it, I fired my piercing light at her, hitting her directly in her chest.

She cried out in surprise, and mumbled that she hadn't thought that I would actually shoot her.

"You're not as weak as I had imagined." She said, raising her harpoon, and hitting me once. Fizz dashed to her and started prodding her with his trident while Teemo started throwing poison darts at her, all of us ready to take her down.

It had been an ambush after all. Her teammates appeared out of nowhere, and before we could properly defend, Fizz was escaping with low life and Teemo had died.

Vayne's P.O.V.

"Well, you got what you wanted." Vi told me from the land of the dead, wiping dry virtual blood from her mouth. "Start playing decently."

I had just revived, after watching her die. She'd been killed by Lucian, who'd actually dealt a very good shot, something unusual in him today.

I didn't answer as I walked up to our turret and started shooting Volibear, who was about to dive in to just hurt me, but had decided that was a bad idea.

Lucian was behind him, holding his guns in a way I could only describe as cocky. He wasn't smiling, but didn't seem to be showing any emotion. Time for me to change that. I aimed at him and just started dealing basic attacks. He didn't start to panic when he saw the first ring appear, he just started shooting me back. No one else was doing anything. Maybe they noticed the tension around us, or maybe they just were intrigued as to what was going to happen.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Her annoying voice piped in from behind me. She'd come back from the dead, ruffled her pink hair and spat on the floor. "Can you be any more lame, Vayne?"

"Aww, don't say that." I laughed, dodging one of Lucian's blows. "You're just pissed off because Cait's on some kinda date with Jayce."

I knew that was what was making Vi be in a grump, and I knew what to say exactly to make her be risky and put things just where I wanted them to be.

"Shut the fuck up!" I swear I could hear her fume.

"But I have a question, Vi. Are you jealous of her… or _him_?"

That was enough to trigger her pent-up rage. She charged right into the combat, making us all go behind her.

I took my chance while Lucian was taken off guard to turn invisible as I rolled just right behind him.

I snickered, whispering in his ear "I'm right behind you" and shot him, but he dashed out of the way, was hit by Brand and Zilean, so I hit him one last time, killing him once more.

Vi dashed into the safety of our turret, panting and looking as if she wanted to kick me right there, but healed herself and tried calming down. She'd nearly killed Fizz, but he'd gotten away, laughing insanely.

"Stinking fish" She remarked. "We can still win!" She lifted her gauntlets in the air and smiled smugly.

We didn't, but Lucian hadn't managed to kill me the whole match, and that's all that mattered. We were teletransported back into the summoning room, where I noticed that he glanced at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Easy" he said, smiling at me.

Huh. Was _he_ provoking _me_ now?

* * *

><p>I want to say that I feel quite bad about having Vayne call Lucian a nigger. I apologize if this offends anyone, I really didn't mean it that way.<p>

Secondly, you're probably wondering why Vi is mentioned so much. I'm planning a fanfic where she'll be the protagonist. Can't wait to start it!


	3. The Bar of Legends

Well, I'm back! And with another plot-less chapter full of cameos and crud. Yeah, sorry that this one's mostly rubbish with hardly any story line (concerning Vayne and Lucian, of course, others do get more attention), but I promise that the next chapters will make these two lovers advance. It's hard writing a pairing you don't really ship... Hopefully I'll get more into it. Hope you don't find it as bad as I do :)

* * *

><p>Lucian's P.O.V.<p>

I was sitting at the Bar of Legends, a drink in my hand, worries in my head. I'd had two awful matches that day, with Vayne as my opponent. And now I could only slump in my stool, my back arched, and my head low. I was wallowing in self-pity, feeling sorry for myself.

On my right were three yordles having a pretty interesting conversation. Rumble was in the middle, sitting right next to Tristana and Ziggs, and was looking very nervous. He was trembling and fumbling with his words.

"S-So, Tr-Tristana, I… I… I was wondering if you wanted to… uhm… practise with me tomorrow?" He managed to ask her finally. It would be a Saturday, therefore we wouldn't have any matches.

"Yeah! Why not?" She smiled at him. His face lightened up, and he stopped trembling suddenly.

"Like… a date?" He asked, a tiny smile appearing on his furry face.

"Silly Rumble!" She said, getting up from her chair "Friends don't date!"

Ziggs let out a peal of laughter while Tristana waved goodbye and left the establishment. The blue yordle's ears dropped slightly as did his head.

"Stop laughing, you idiot!" He said in between clenched teeth, holding with two hands his drink. It seems as if he was about to make it burst with force.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just soo funny!" The insane one wiped tears away from his eyes, still chuckling every now and then. "Aw, don't pull that face, buddy!" He started patting his friend on the back, and tried cheering him up by saying that she would eventually end up liking him.

"You really think so?" Rumble asked, his eyes shining again.

"Yeah, buddy. I mean, who wouldn't like you!? You're adorable!" He started tickling the smaller yordle and bursting into fits of laughter again. "C'mon, let's go do something cool! I know! Let's flush firecrackers down the toilet!"

They both laughed as they got up and went away. I felt empty again, so I started chugging my drink down eagerly. The pub was full, like it always was on a Friday night, and the champions were laughing, screaming, talking, singing… having fun. And there I was, sulking.

I lost my interest in everything around me until someone came to stand next to me at the bar counter. Miss Fortune was about to ask the person next to me what he or she wanted to have, but instead, gave a little shriek.

"Jinx!" The redhead said, in disgust. "You're not allowed to be here! You're underage, you can't drink"

"Oh, please, please, please, just one pint or something. Please? I'm 17! I'll be over age soon!"

"I'm sorry, but the bar rules are _very_ clear there. Now, be a dearie and let yourself out."

"And what if I don't want to?" Jinx said in a threatening tone of voice, lifting her Fishbones. "You do know that these bullets actually hurt here, right?"

"Is she causing trouble, ma'am?" Caitlyn appeared out of nowhere, cuffs in her hands. How convenient. I turned around and saw Jayce behind her, cocking his head to one side, smirking.

The teenager started laughing.

"You want to arrest me? You'll have to catch me first!" She said and started running around in the bar, pushing people out of her way. I soon heard a loud yelp coming from the area where the toilets were, and I had a pretty good idea who it was.

The little brown yordle was trying to run away from her, dodging people, but she finally caught up to him and grabbed him for a big squeeze.

"You are so fluffy!" She yelled while he sighed and frantically waved his arms in the air.

"Please put me down!"

"Never!" She hugged him tighter. I was starting to feel amused by all of this, a tiny smile creeping up on my face.

Caitlyn nodded at Jayce, and he forcefully grabbed Jinx while the woman put handcuffs on the girl. Ziggs fell to the floor with a slight 'bump' and he brushed himself off while Rumble appeared.

"Thank you for helping us catch her" The sheriff said, nodding at the yordles.

"Hmmph" The brown one muttered. It's not like Jayce and Cait had done much to begin with.

"We'll be taking you home, Jinx. As for you two" staring at the yordles "I know what you've done in the bathroom. You've been warned."

They walked away, taking a screaming and kicking Jinx away from the bar. Half of the people there hadn't even noticed her presence.

I quickly finished my drink and looked around the room. She was sitting alone in a table booth thing, reading a book. I didn't even think about it and walked over to her, slamming my hands on the table. She looked up, not even startled, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

"Vayne." I said.

"Lucian."

We were silent for a minute, until she asked me if I was just gonna stand around all day or sit, so I took a place in front of her. She closed the book she had and stared at me, still smiling. It wasn't a "nice to see you" smile, it was more of a twisted glee sorta thing, as the right corner of her lip was twisting upwards.

"So… why are you here?"

I was shocked by her question, until I remembered that it had been me who had walked over to see her. I screamed "fuck" in my mind, as I was at a loss for words.

"I just… wanted to... congratulate you on how you played today."

"Oh, thanks…"

We were silent for a while. I was twiddling my thumbs, not even looking her way.

"Hey, Lucian. Do you have your guns with you? Like, right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't get a good look at them at the battlefield, but I got the impression that they were different. Can you show them to me?"

I nodded, surprised, and placed my weapons on the table in front of her.

"I am very observant" She said smugly, grabbing one in each hand. "As I thought… they _are_ different. Why?"

"One wasn't mine." I sighed quietly. I didn't think I was in the mood to talk this over with her.

"I see." She looked at them for longer and then spoke again. "This one has an L on it, and this one an S. I'm guessing this one's the one that wasn't yours."

I nodded.

"S is someone important to you." She didn't say it as a question, even if it felt like it. I nodded again and she put the guns back down on the table. "That was interesting, thanks."

"No problem." I wasn't feeling well. At all. Something was turning in my tummy, something was making me feel… odd.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Bye, Lucian, see you some other day."

"Wait." I spoke quietly, not looking up from my hands. She had already got up, but sat back down immediately.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I… was… You did very well today on the field."

"You've said that already" She chuckled lightly.

"I admire you, Vayne." I blurted it out. An alarm went off in my brain, as if I'd just done something really wrong. But… it wasn't that big a deal, was it? Saying that… was nothing, right? Why did I have to reassure myself constantly? This was unlike me…

"What did you say?" Her voice was a mere whisper by now, and when I finally looked up at her, I noticed I had really surprised her.

"You are so strong. On the field, so… sharp, so quick, so… cool. I just trembled like a little lamb." I had swallowed what was left of my pride to tell her all this, but, why?

"You aren't bad, Lucian. I've seen you play. It was just a bad day."

"No, it's not… ugghnnn…" I tried calming myself down. "Vayne, I wanna talk to you, someplace else. Wanna go out for coffee?"

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head sideways.

"No" she answered bluntly. She got up. "I'm not going on a date with you."

"It… it's not a date!" I whispered, but she was already walking away. "It's not…" but I did want it to be… did I?

I sighed, walking back up to the bar counter. I asked for another round, not caring if I got drunk or not. The yordles had left by then, and Caitlyn and Jayce were back, talking eagerly to each other, laughing and very close to one other. It made me feel a tiny bit envious, even if I wasn't sure why. Suddenly, we heard a loud bump, followed by a glass falling and then a table hitting the floor. As I turned around I noticed everyone was as wide-eyed as me. Vi was on the other side of the toppled furniture, her fists tightly clenched, her eyes full with murderous intentions.

I nearly laughed at the sight. Everyone around me was having love troubles. Even me, to a point. I flinched at the thought of it… but it was true.

I felt something for Vayne. I wasn't sure what, but something was there.

* * *

><p>Vi's in this one, too. I have her story started and I might actually submit it today!<p>

As for the yordles... I'm a sucker for them :3 And I had to get myself into another personal project which involves me taking time off my duties to start them and never end them. Good for me! I'll translate: Rumble's getting his very own fanfiction for being adorable.


End file.
